Underneath
by Shadeslayer437
Summary: Prejudice that is how you would describe the kids at Amu's school. She is a nerd and is always pushed around, until she gets contacts.  Ikuto is the "goth" dude and hates it. What will happen READ READ READ
1. Chapter 1

Underneath

AMU POV

"Get out of my way you nerd!" One of the Jocks said to me in a not so friendly tone, then he shoved my books to the ground. Tears in my eyes, I started to pick them up, when a hand touched mine. I looked up to find the soccer legend Kukai helping me pick up my books.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you "popular" kids wouldn't pay attention to a nerd like me?" I quizzed.

"Well maybe I'm not like all the others," he answered and handed me my books. We got up and dusted ourselves off.

"Thank you," I whispered and resumed walking to my class. I was put in the nerd catogory because of my thick, foggy, glasses and really unattractive clothing. My parents would not give me clothes that were attractive and my style. Also I was smart. When I walked in Nikaidou-sensei's classroom it was like i could hear everyone mentally booing at me. Then I heard someone calling me.

"Hey Amu-chan sit here next to me and Rima-chan!" Kukai ushered. Everyone looked at him with disbelief. I was even shocked. I had no other place to sit without being picked on, so i took up his offer. Once I took my seat Nikaidou-sensei walked in. For once I couldn't pay attention to sensei and just drew in my journal.

_Time Skip - Lunch Time_

I really hate how people just see my glasses and clothes and assume I'm not attractive at all. Why can't they just get past that part and actually get to know me before shuning me? I was in deep thought untill I heard someone behind me and then had the humilliating look of a spaghetti monster. I yelped and then everyone was laughing at me except for Kukai and Rima. They then got up and started to help clean me off. I could just feel the anger building inside me.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, I MEAN REALLY WHY ARE YA'LL BEING SO HOSTILE TOWARDS ME!" I screamed while tears made streams on my face.

"Whoa the nerd has feelings I wonder what would happen if IT got the chance to swim in the dumpster!" the jock named Tadase sneered.

IKUTO'S POV

I felt a little bad for the girl for three resons. 1- She was being picked on by guys. 2- I had seen her without her glasses on and she was actually beautiful. 3- It was Tadase who had the upper hand. Tadase could be horrible at times and even just plain evil. I was put in the "goth" catagory for reasons I don't know at all. The people who thought of all these catagories were really prejudice. What if I just was really quiet? The girl just ran out crying, I wonder how her parents treat her?

AMU'S POV

I just ran out of the cafeteria crying until I ran into someone. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the fall, but there never was one. I opened my eyes and saw who had caught me. He had midnight-blue hair and almost the same color of eyes, also he was really tall. I would guess he was in 7th grade.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked. I had never seen him around school, so i was curious.

"My name is Ikuto don't you remember?" he questioned.

"Ummm no I don't remember. Am I suposed to know you?"

"When you were 5 and I was 6 we were best friends. It's ok I just remembered."

"Oh yea I remember you now Ikuto!" I said and smiled then Kukai and Rima showed up. It was kinav awkward because well I was still in his arms.

"Rima-chan, Kukai-kun!" I said franticly.

**Shadeslayer: Yea I'm done with the first chapter! Ikuto Remember I have a bat.**

**Ikuto: I got to hold Amu-_koi_ in this chapter!**

**Amu: grrrrrr Shade can i see your bat**

**Shadeslayer: Of course (evil grin)**


	2. Chapter 2

Underneath 2nd chapter

**Shade: Hey I'm updating! Yay!**

**Ikuto: You seem peppy today….. you're making me gag.**

**Shade: grrrrr remember Utopia gave me my bat back and it is in that closet. *makes way to closet***

**Ikuto: ummm easy girl easy. *sweat drop***

**Shade: What are you afraid to fight a girl? *walks toward Ikuto***

**Ikuto: whaaaaaa *Says as Shade starts putting a whacking on Ikuto. Amu then walks in.***

**Amu: Hey HEY ya'll break it up, break it up. Ok then I'll say it for her… on to the story.**

AMU'S POV

"It's.. it's not what it looks like, I…I fell and he well he ca..caught mme," I stuttered while waving my hands around and blushing like an idiot. They nodded sarcastically, while Ikuto smirked.

"Sure Amu, sure!" they told me. I was out of his arms and I just started to walk away. He probably didn't even like me anyway, so it would be absolutely pointless to ask him out. I didn't really know if I liked him though. I used to like him when I was really little, so did I still? Urgh this is to confusing for my brain to react! I heard Rima and Kukai calling me. And then I looked up and guess what, I ran into someone. The good thing was it was another "nerd" I ran into.

"I'm sorry umm is this yours?" I apologized handing him a sheet of paper, and picked up my stuff.

"Oh you keep it Hinamori Amu," said the guy, and WAIT DID HE JUST WINK AT ME! How did he know my name?

"H..How did you kn..kn..know my name?" I stuttered.

"Because I'm in the same position as you and I know everyone's name… Oh and my name Kairi," he explained. Oh how could I forget he is the smartest kid in my class, and he skiped two grades. I only skipped one grade. I really need to start paying attention to where im walking or im soon enough going to accidentally kill myself. Right when I said bye and started walking away someone rushed up next to me. I didn't dare look up, because of the fear of a fist coming away.

"Hello Amu-chan," a husky voice suddenly said. Only then did I realize who it was and that they weren't going to hurt me in any way.

"Hello Ikuto," I whispered.

"You know if hold yourself more confidently the bullies might back off a little. Oh after school meet me at the amusement park that we would go to together when we were younger….. I would say when we were little, but you aren't that much bigger than before," Ikuto smirked.

"Ugh you are not any different from before. All you like to do is tease me," I said trying my hardest to not smile.

"That is because you are so gullible."

"I am not gullible!"

"Hey the bell is about to ring for lunch to be over so do you want to go to class?"

"Wait you have the same class as me after lunch?"

"It's more like we have ALL our classes together…. I can see you're not very observant. This is more talking than I've done in three months, it is getting me tired." So we walked the rest of the way in silence. I really don't know if it was an awkward silence or not so I just pretended he want there. Surprisingly it was not all that hard to do. Right now I was heading to English Language class. I have no idea why, but English and Japanese are the only ones that come easily to me.

IKUTO'S POV

Oh man she is beautiful, even more than when we were younger. Gosh I need to pay attention. Oh CRAP I blanked and was staring at her look away look away! Inside I'm deeper and have feelings; they just never have surfaced where people can tell the difference. I will never ever learn any English if I sit next to her and blank out for the whole time.

"Ikuto are you going to come? The final bell just rang," Amu urged.

"Oh, yea let's go to the amusement park. Oh and if you want you can invite anyone else you would like, which no offense, but considering your popularity status I'm going to guess it would not be a lot," Ikuto commented. Then we were off to the park!

**Shade: So how did ya'll like that chapter, because I personally loved the part before the story where I beat up Ikuto. *evil smile***

**Ikuto: One- I'm still bleeding on the corner of my mouth. Two- Are you evil or something? Three- ouch… and that all. *Wiping blood off corner of mouth***

**Shade: wimp**

**Amu: Arrrrrrg and no Ikuto I'm not a pirate, so don't start!**

**Shade: well then BYEEEEEE!**

OH I FORGOT I DO NOT OWN ANY SHOUGO CHARAS OR ANY THAT!


	3. Chapter 3

Underneath 3rd chapter

**Shade: Update, update, oh how I love to update.**

**Ikuto: I thought you were a tomboy? **

**Shade: First you want to go play some video games I think I could then make you see my tomboyness and second I beat you up and third I'm a CRAZY TOMBOY SO DEAL WITH IT OH YEA.**

**Amu: I think she is right when I first saw her I thought she was a he.**

**Shade: Ok I am now somewhat offended, but who cares on to the story! Oh sorry if it is kinda random it is just that I'm getting writers block…**

**IKUTO'S POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Amu screamed when we went down the biggest ride in the park. She invited all of her friends….. so like three people. I was even calm on the rides.

"Hey what is going on over there? It looks like some kind of concert?" Amu pointed out. We went to go check it out and found out that it was a concert, but the singer just got really sick.

"Hey! Amu here can sing really well," I jumped in. The thing is that I heard her sing and a lot of people that went to our school were here to see the concert. (Amu' pov now)

"Well then she can sing, but we are then going to need to make your appearance a little more bearable… no offence," And then she gave me some contacts, clothes, and a cooler hairstyle.

"Umm miss what are you planning on singing?" The band asked.

"All things new, by sidewalk prophets," I said confidentially.

"But you do know a guy is the leader of that band?" The band was confused.

"I listen to it almost every day I think I know that the lead singer is a guy," I retorted. They gave me a look that said- ok but your still a girl.

"Ok you go on in 5 minutes," the lady reported. I got ready then walked out on to the stage. There were some gasps, probably because they knew it was me and I looked good for once. Then I sang.

(A/N I do not own this song in any way except it is on my ipod and if you want full efect you can find it on you tube)

Tim skip- after song

I had closed my eyes so when I heard nothing I thought that everyone had just got up and left, but when then I heard a clap and then it commenced to a loud roar of applause. I then opened my eyes and just stood in shock that they now loved me. This might change how people look at me and then I won't be picked on yes! I looked in the front row to see someone with a sign. It said "I have always loved you," and then I looked a little lower to see who was confessing to me in such a pathetic way, and it just happened to be…!

**Shade: I bet I have some reader now that wants to wring my neck now and there is another reader that is on the edge of the seat that they are sitting on….. **

**Ikuto: You are just plain weird.**

**Shade: Yay thank you Ikuto, you deserve a hug for that. *Shade runs into him hugging the life out of him***

**Ikuto: Amu…..help.**

**Amu: Shade are you trying to hurt him just stop now!**

**Shade: What this is how I show my affection towards Ikuto. *Evil grin***

**Ikuto: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Shade: Now Ikuto yelling isn't very nice.**

**Ikuto: NEITHER IS TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE.**

**Shade: Well….. I suppose not *Shade rubbing chin deep in thought***

**Amu: Ugh well please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Underneath 4th chapter

**Shade: oh my gosh it has been way to long I need to update!**

**Ikuto: but hasn't it like only been a week?**

**Shade: I don't know but let me put this in a perspective even you can understand one week to me equals a month ahhhhh!**

**Ikuto: Did you not take you pills or something?**

**Shade: I don't take any pills!**

**Amu: ENOUGH ON WITH THE DANG STORY! *Shade running in circles***

… KAIRI! Then he did his signature move and winked at me. That is such a pathetic way to try and get a girl. I walked off the stage to get the money they promised. Whoa they just handed me six thousand dollars! I smiled at this because with that much money I could buy some stuff to make it where I wasn't just shunned at school. I looked at Ikuto to see sad eyes. I wonder what is up?

"Ikuto what is wrong?" I worried.

"You're going to change now aren't you?" He asked.

"Well at the least I want to get some new glasses and better clothes. Is something wrong with that?" I don't know why but I was starting to get angry at him.

"Oh ok just never mind," He said still with sad eyes.

"WHAT IKUTO WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME NOT BEING PUSHED AROUND?" I yelled at him.

"Well then I could lose you, and the poplars' could get you" He stated.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I practialy screamed in his face.

"It means one thing and one thing only…. _I love you,_" he whispered.

"HUH?"

"_I. Love. You." _He breathed.

"Yea. Right." I said the hurt showed in his eyes.

"Why don't you believe me? Could you not tell when we were little?" He quizzed.

"NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING YOU WERE THE FRIEND OF MINE THAT JUST TEASED ME, AND THE ONLY REASON I WENT HERE WITH YOU WAS TO SEE IF YOU CHANGED. THE ONLY REASON YOUDONT WANT ME TO CHANGE IS SO YOU CAN SEE THE PEOPLE MAKE FUN OF ME!"

"Why are you so furious?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BUT IT IS NOT AT ALL MUTUAL!" And then I ran from him. He got grasp of my arm and then I started punching him in the stomach as I cried. That made no difference in any way though because he was the strongest person I knew.

"Y-Y-YOU D-D-DON'T L-LOVE ME A-AT ALL! I'M J-J-JUST A HEA-HEAP OF TRASH TO YOU," I screeched. He let go of me and I stumbled and fell to my knees and sobbed. Then I felt a hand rubbing my back and turned to see Rima glaring at Ikuto.

"Just leave Ikuto please." Rima asked politely.

"Ikuto Just remember that even though you don't give a crap about me _**I. Love. You**_," I reminded him as heard him leave.

**Shade: Sorry it is short I just don't know what should happen next.**

**Ikuto: Here is a clue MAKE OUT SCENE!**

**Shade: oh good idea hey Amu you are going to make out with Kukai! Hahahahahahahahaha**

**Ikuto: grrrrr I meant with me dimwit!**

**Amu: Don't I get a say in this?**

**Ikuto and Shade: NO!**

**Amu: -_-**


End file.
